TriBleach!
by Toonytoons1
Summary: Ichigo and Rukia find out there are new students arriving from Utah. But when they finally meet them Rukia finds she has a highschool crush in her hands! And the new students too! Rated M: For Adult humor and harsh language ans some sexual content. Tempor


TRIBleach

Disclaimers: I don't own any of these ANIMES what so ever! If I did, well, it'd be an epic anime series! So yeah… all the characters belong to their rightful owners that made them! So, enjoy!

(Chapter 1: The three strangers!)

"Hey Ichigo! Ya' hear that there are three new transferred students, coming from Utah?" Asked a short black haired girl who was standing next to a tall man who had orange hair. She was half his size, almost a midget compared to him. Her school uniform didn't even fit her right. Her skirt looked a bit too long for her. "Hn? Nope, and I really don't care Rukia so leave me alone." Said the man next to her whose hair was like hell'a spiky it didn't really fit in with the crowd of students who were walking with them. They were all heading to an assembly in the gym. The gyms assembly was on cleaning up trash around campus, again…

"Man I hate this crap!" The shouted spiky haired man weaving through the crowd of students with the short black-haired girl following right behind him. She literally had to speed-walk to catch up to him, which was sorta sad. "Ichigo! Wait, look!" Shouted the short girl as she stopped and got caught in the crowd of students. "Rukia? Rukia? Where the hell are ya'?" He shouted as he turned back around and weaved back through the crowds.

Finally he spotted her! She was staring wide eyed at something, but what? So he walked over to her side where she stood. She was standing near the steps that led up to second floor, and looking at three strange people. There in front of her, were two girls and one guy. One of the two girls was her size and had the same hair color, short hair too! Her eyes were a purplish color like two full moons, really pretty, but plain simple at most… The other one was almost as tall as the man next to her, she on the other hand had long, long hair that went all the way down her back and it was brown. Her eyes were like green emeralds' that shined brightly, her smile also had a twinkle in it.

But really only one in particular stuck out. The man in the middle… He looked stressed and bombarded by his company that was on either side of him. He had long slick spiky hair and he was a blonde, Rukia really liked that. But what really caught her attention, was his bright blue eyes, looking like a bright blue sky on a summer day. Ichigo found this interesting and raised an eyebrow as he walked up behind her. He leaned over her shoulder and whispered in her ear. "Hey Rukia, got a crush on the new guy?" he let a little air out at the end of his sentence which sent shivers up her spine and the hair on her neck stood up. She was about to snap at him what she heard a man say something. "Hey, girl? Umm, we can't find the gym, can you show us?" Asked the blonde man who came down the stairs with the two girls. The strange people approached Ichigo and Rukia.

"Yeah we've been wondering for hours!" Said the shorter girl next to the tall blonde.

"No only a about 20mins Meryl… Jeez! And stop the complaining please~!" Shouted the man, while he lifted his hands to his head as started messing with his hair.

"No, no, no it's only been 30mins, you guys are silly." The tall girl added sweetly.

Ichigo and Rukia just watched the three argue about how long they were lost. Oddly enough it was sorta interesting to watch. "I think they're too wrapped up in their argument, let's go…" Ichigo muttered as he started walking. But stopped in mid walk, his foot still hovering in the air, she grabbed him by the shirt collar and pulled him back.

"Sure we'll show you to the gym!" Rukia sweetly said catching the three's attention. "By the way? …What are your names?" She asked sweetly. The tall blonde looked at Rukia with a goofy grin and she blushed a bit. "I'm Vash!" He said excitedly as he held out a hand to her. Although she didn't accept the greeting she did however smile back at him. "I'm Meryl Stryfe and that's Milly Thompson over there, pleased to meet you." The other short girl added who was standing next to the man known as Vash.

He turned to the look at the short girl next to him with a silly face and she wacked him upside the head making the tall girl chuckle. "Are you two close?" Ichigo asked as he started to get annoyed with the four. "No! Like I'd ever fall for that ignorant child-like man!" The short girl known as Meryl shouted, pointing to the man next to her. Ichigo and Rukia got a little startled by the strength in her voice. Just then a tall man with red hair appeared behind Ichigo and Rukia.

"Hey~ who do we have here? Who are they Ichigo, Rukia, well?" Asked the red haired man which startled the two. Ichigo looked over his shoulder at the person behind him. "Well Renji, they're new students to this school… Isn't it great?" Ichigo said sarcastically as he made a face that said _yuck_. "Hey Renji come here for a sec' I've gotta tell you something." Ichigo grinned while he pulled Renji away from the others.

"I wonder what they're up to?" Said Milly, she watched them go around a sharp corner out of sight and then heard whispering. "…Hey, Rukia am I right?" Asked the girl known as Meryl. "Yeah that's my name…" She replied looking back as Meryl who was looking at her with a serious look. "I was wondering-…?" She stopped mid sentence when she heard Vash yell out something. "O, M, G! Are their doughnuts here?" he cried. But right after he said that he received a smack upside the head by Meryl who was getting very irritated with him. Rukia again got surprised by her sudden burst of violence.

"Ouchie, Meryl that hurt~." Vash wined as he rubbed the back of his head easing the pain. Meryl put her attention back on Rukia who was sorta well, still shocked. "What I was wondering was~… since me and my friend don't really know anyone here can we eat with you at lunch?" Meryl asked politely with a sweet smile. Rukia smiled back and nodded. Vash looked at the three for a few moments before he blurted out his thoughts. "Yeah-ah~! Lunch part-ie~! Woo-WHOO!"

(End of Chapter 1)


End file.
